Web of Lies
by Seastorm01
Summary: Follow our favorite dragons' children as they join the Jade Mt. Academy in a new age of peace... or so it seems. Soon they begin to uncover horrible secrets, crypted visions and dangerous evils. Join them as they get tangled in a web of lies.
1. Characters

_A deafening shriek echoed through the air._

 _I leapt to my feet, following the horrid noise through the stone halls. My sisters wings brushed mine as we hurried down the crisscrossing halls. The Jade Mountain Academy was alot bigger than it seemed..._

 _We rounded the corner and nearly stepped in a pool of blood. My nearly choked on my tongue. An enourmous cloaked figure loomed from the shadows and jumped clean over our heads. I scrambled to turn around and catch up but my sister grabbed my wing and pointed at the scale on the floor. There was no denying._

 _It was Echo's._

 _His vision had come true._

Follow our favorite dragons' children as they join the Jade Mt. Academy in a new age of peace... or so it seems. Soon they begin to uncover horrible secrets, crypted visions and dangerous evils. Join them as they get tangled in a web of lies.

 **Hello there, my name is Sea and this is my first story published on this site. I hope you enjoy this new story. The only this in this chapter is the main characters and their parents. I do not own WOF only the OCs in here.**

 **Bloomingshadow** -Oldest-Female-Daughter of Glory and Deathbringer

Appearance: Her golden scales shade into a dark black on her legs and wings and tail. Her snout is curved perfectly and her horns are almost completely straight with a slight bend. Her eyes are orange.

Personality: Being the pride and joy of Glory and the heir to the throne, Bloom is very busy training with manners and dancing and traditions. She is serious and smart, very good at fighting and problem solving; however, she is very strict and pompous.

Abilities: She is the prefect hybrid- capable of shooting venom and turning invisible. She is great at fighting and dancing.

 **Webweaver** -middle-female-Daughter of Glory and Deathbringer

Appearance: White or black colors her scales and each scale is outlined in the opposite color- giving her a weblike appearance

Personality: She is quiet and unresponsive. She lingers in the shadow of her older sister and is very sarcastic and slightly rude. She is best friends with Echo.

Abilities: She has very strong venom

 **Golden** -youngest-male-son of Glory and Deathbringer

Appearance: Golden is always changing colors. The only thin that stays the same color is his horns- which are gold like his eyes.

Personality: One word: Jambu. (He can tell when someone is unhappy though)

Abilities: He can turn invisible but had almost zero venom

 **Firefly** -female-daughter of Starflight and Fatespeaker

Appearance: She is a dark musky black with little flecks or orange gold through her scales. Her eyes are yellow and her wings are a royal purple.

Personality: She is easily excitable and very funny. She is very much into adventure stories and sometimes acts them out with her friends.

Abilities: Reading skills bro

 **Typhoon** -twin-female-daughter of Tsunami and Riptide

Appearance: Deep navy blue scales cover her strong, slim body. Her moon white photophores gleam in the light of the moon and her aqua eyes are deep and strong willed.

Personality: She is very stubborn gal. She is very clever and can make quick decisions in a moment. However she is very strong willed and once she has a thought we will not let go without a fight

Abilities: She can fight and is the born leader of her tribe

 **Monsoon** -twin-male-son of Tsunami and Riptide

Appearance: Monsoon is a cobalt blue near the top of his body but it slowly fades to dark green near this tail. He is painfully thin and lanky with agile claws.

Personality: He is very much a go with the flow dude. He is rather nervous and thoughtful, always planning and calculating.

Abilities: In a fight he could easily escape your claws- darting in remarkable speed away from you and behind his sister.

 **Osprey** -male-eldest-Son of Clay and Peril

Appearance: He is a dark grey with a white underbelly and golden eyes. He has the large skywing wings and body but has mudwing scale plates.

Personality: He is serious. He thinks deeply often and is always giving a helpful word of advice. He usually take leadership roles much to Typhoon dislike- so she says.

Abilities: He cannot breathe fire but he can hold his breath for quite some time. He has the eyes of a hawk and can see very far.

 **Crane** -female-middle-daughter of Clay and Peril

 **Kestrel** -female-eldest-Daughter of Clay and Peril

Appearance: Kestrel is a flame red and the image of her grandmother, Kestrel. She has stark white horns and claws but bright azure eyes which are usually narrowed in a grim way. She looks completely Skywing and completely terrifying.

Personality: She is a total hothead. But is severely protective of other dragons making fun of her friends even though she does it all the time.

Abilities: Kestrel is amazing at fighting and she knows it, as she boasts all the time. She has a sharp tongue and grim smile.

 **Asha** -female-youngest-daughter of Clay and Peril

 **Nightfroster** -male-eldest-Son of Moon and Winter

Appearance: Nightfroster has pure blacks scales and wings with the exception of stark white speckles going down his back. He has the build of an Icewing.

Personality: He is a serious, no non-sense kind of dragons. He has a small amount of patience and a huge temper. He is rather quiet except for when he releases a sarcastic comment

Abilities: He has frost-breath and a very very sharp claws.

 **Snowfall** -female-youngest-daughter of Moon and Winter

 **Echo** -male-youngest-son of Moon and Winter

Appearance: Echo is a pale grey nightwing looking dragon. His ashy scales radiate mystery and his black stare brings fear into the hearts of others.

Personality: Echo is quiet, thoughtful and dead serious. He does sometimes joke, but very quietly. He is rather shy and sometimes refuses to speak.

Abilities: Echo is one of the only dragons who can see glimpses of the future, but this comes at a price, Echo is blind.

 **Fennec** -male-middle-son of Qibli and Lynx

Appearance: Fennec has yellow-scales and a black sail. He has a scorpion tail but it is sharper than the average tail.

Personality: He is very much like his father, taking to the amazingly clever ways of the brain. He is very humorous, usually seeking to entertain the other dragonets. He is also quite protective of his friends and especially his sister.

Abilities: He does have a wickedly sharp tail but it is only slightly venomous.

 **Leopard** -female-oldest-daughter of Qibli and Lynx

Appearance: She has dove grey scales and large black dots which gave her her name. Her brilliant blue eyes glint from her furrowed brow and her black sail crawls down her spine.

Personality: Leopard is smart. Dangerously smart. While not as dare devilish as her brother, she is usually there to save his scales.

Abilities: Leopard has very powerful frost breathe but it can only be used for seconds at a time.

 **Lotus** -female-daughter of Turtle and Kinkajou

 **Current Leaders:**

SkyWings: Queen Ruby

SeaWings: Queen Tsunami

MudWings: Queen Caiman

RainWings: Queen Glory

NightWings: Representative: Fatespeaker

SandWings: Queen Thorn

IceWings: Queen Glacier


	2. Peace Meeting

Typhoon yawned.

Sitting in a massive stone hall waiting for a bunch of dragon queens wasn't her idea of fun. She sat down in a wooden seat and eyed the nine empty seats around her. The door creaked and two royal figures appeared.

The one at the front was a shimmering emerald green-though it was surprisingly dull for a RainWing- and she wore a crown of flowers on her head. The other was slightly taller though quite younger. She was a beautiful gold color that slowly faded into black near her legs and tail. Her head was raised pompously as she glared around the room as if expecting a welcoming party.

 _Aunt Glory_ , Typhoon thought, and _her daughter, Bloomingshadow._

Queen Glory sat across from Typhoon and Blooming sat beside her. After sharing a curt nod with Glory, Typhoon turned to Blooming. "Hello Blooming."

Blooming whipped her head around, "Don't call me that in public," she spat, "Its not queenly."

It took every ounce of will Typhoon owned not to roll her eyes. The door creaked open again and Queen Tsunami poked her head in. "Seriously? No one else is here?"

Glory sniggered, "For a bunch of stick-in-the-muds they sure don't know how to keep track of time." Tsunami laughed.

Suddenly, the door opposite to the first opened, revealing several severe looking queens. Tsunami and Glory cut the giggling short.

Queen Glacier came first, giving them a cold smile. Then came Queen Ruby then Queen Thorn and finally Queen Caiman. Caiman had only recently become queen after her mother- Queen Moorhen- stepped down peacefully. Although she was amiable, Typhoon always thought Caiman was a bit... odd.

Light murmurs echoed through the cavern as the queens settled down into their seats. Typhoon waited silently until everyone was seated. She felt a glare blear past her.

Typhoon spotted Caiman giving Blossoming a harsh look, feeling irritated she put her head in between Blossom and the MudWing. Yellow eyes locked with azure and a sudden tension entered the room.

"Where is Representative Fatespeaker?" Queen Ruby asked suddenly, lifting the tightness of the room. The NightWings lived under Queen glory's rule but a small revolution a long time ago brought the need for a Nightwing Representative.

"Er," Glory started, "She should be here soon..."

As if summoned by the words- Fatespeaker entered the room with her daughter Firefly. They both looked worn down by the flight. "Sorry we're late." Fatespeaker said, not giving an excuse.

"Let's get this peace meeting started," called out Queen Glacier as Fatespeaker sat down.

It went like that for at least a few hours, Typhoon and Firefly wasted time by playing rock-paper-scissors under the table while Blooming sent them disapproving glances. She could have sworn she caught Glacier giggling.

Finally, Thorn sat up, gave her goodbyes and went to go see her daughter. Tsunami beckoned Glory and Fatespeaker with a wave of her claws. "I think we should enroll the dragonets here, at the Jade Mt. Academy."

Glory looked thoughtful for a moment before giving a quick nod, much to Blooming's dislike. Fatespeaker was quick to answer, "That sounds exciting, doesn't it Firefly?"

Firefly just shrugged.

"Alright then its settled, we will get you both signed up today!"

* * *

 **Hey readers! Sorry this first chapter is very very short but I just wanted to give you a quick view of what is going on politically in the world of WOF.**

 **If you all are bored and you want to see your OCs and a different story, I will accpet a few OCs as background characters in the Academy. Submit them through comment or PM whatever you like C:**

 **Please no hybrids though, I already feel these characters are tipping my op scale XP**

 **If you have any questions just ask! (Next chapter we will introduce some ships *evil laugh*)**


	3. Wing Time

Bloomingshadow couldn't believe her mother signed her up for enrollement at the Jade Mt. Academy. _How dare she,_ the princess inwardly hissed, _I have to many things to train for! I will be queen of two kingdoms one day! I have no time for silly games._

Blooming threw herself on her leaf-sown bed, sending loose scrolls flying around the dorm. The young princess had just started her first day at school and had zoomed to her room to claim the most comfortable bed, not that it mattered, the hammocks at home were much softer. Blooming sat up, grabbed a scroll and ripped it in half. Another growl escaped her clenched teeth.

 _I just hope my claw-mate isn't a total idiot._

She glanced at the other beds. One was a hard stone slab with a ragged looking pelt setting lopsided on it while the other was a tidy corner surrounded in cool stones and artic wolf skins. Well I bet one wolf skin one is an IceWing's bed.

Blooming huffed and stuck her snout in the air. IceWings were no company for a royal NightWing, RainWing hybrid princess like herself. _I really need to calm down_.

Clicking her teeth angrily as she picked up her schedule which read as follows: 1. Tribe Studies (Webs), 2. Wing Talk (Sunny), 3. Survival (Qibli) 4. Control (Moon), 5. Geography (Flame) 6. Science (Permafrost).

 _At least Aunt Sunny will be teaching one of my classes, and I can see Moon again,_ Blooming thought slightly happier, (though not by much). The door to the stone dorm suddenly opened. A massive Skywing shouldered through, smoke spiraled out of her long snout and her large wings flared in rage. But the thing Blooming noticed first was her bright icy blue eyes. "Kestrel?"

The SkyWing swung her rusty red head to face Blooming, who tried to hide how unnerved she was by her eyes. "Yes? Oh its you Blooming."

Blooming felt her heart leap into her throat. Yes, Blooming knew Kestrel, how could she not? Blooming's mother was best friends with Kestrel's dad, Clay. But Clay's daughter had quite a temper and was always ranting about something which aggravated Blooming to the max. _She is her mother's daughter,_ Blooming thought, thinking of Peril.

"Yes," the princess tried to hide the hiss in her words as she spoke, "its me."

"Look I know your about as thrilled as I am about these stupid sleeping arrangments but lets try to stay friendly." Kestrel said, clearly noticing the hiss in Blooming's words. Blooming rolled her eyes.

"You said it, I didn't."

Kestrel preceded to spill out a massive bag onto her bed. A number of daggers and pointed bones rolled out along with a sketch pad of amazing art. "Wasps and butterflies," Kestrel muttered at she picked up the sketch pad, "if Osprey keeps putting this in my bag..."

Blooming didn't hear the rest because the door popped open, letting in loud voices in the hall beyond. A weird looking IceWing poked her snout in. Her onyx black eyes darted about for a moment before a quick grin danced across her face. "You must be Bloomingshadow and Kestrel," she greeted, stepping into the room and shutting the door, "I am Leopard."

Now that she was in full sight, you could definably tell she wasn't full IceWing. A pale grey scales were topped with black speckles and a large sail streched across her spine. "Yes I know, I'm a hybrid. SandWing and IceWing- if you couldn't tell," she said, reading the startled looks off their faces.

"But from the looks of it, I am not the only one."

Kestrel growled, "What are you trying to say?"

Blooming cut in before a fight could break out, "I think she is just pointing out my obvious NightWing heritage, even though you are a hybrid as well..." She said the last part in a whisper. Leopard yawned.

"Look I already know you guys, my mom and dad and friends with your parents." Leopard said boredly, flicking her tail, "The names Qibli and Lynx sound familiar?"

"I know of a Qibli but not a Lynx." Blooming replied.

"Long story short- Lynx basically brought Queen Glacier to help the RainWings in the revolution."

 _Was it just me or did that sound sarcastic?_ But now that Blooming had thought of it, everything this dragon said sounded sarcatsic. Blooming just nodded and turned away, pretending to be writing something on a scroll. Kestel shuffled her claws, glancing between Blooming and Leopard but finally even she turned to sort her stuff into their places.

Blooming felt Leopard narrow her eyes at her. The glare suddenly resided and Leopard went to her corner to set up her bed.

A few hours passed like this, tension was wound up in the room like a spring. Finally the gong went off and it was time for the first class of the day. Blooming grabbed her leaf sack and bolted out the door, closely followed by Leopard. Kestrel trailed behind more slowly, clearly unhappy about having to go to class.

Hundreds of different dragons went back and forth through the hall, most of them heading up the incline. _I guess we follow them._

They all spilled out into a huge cavern, a massive gong hung from the ceiling and a bunch of different signs pointed every which way. A wing smacked into Blooming and sent her toppling over- and straight into the outstretched talons of a large dragon. Blooming snapped up from his arms and turned to face him, thoroughly embarassed.

The dragon just sent gave her a cold look and shuffled away from her. Blooming couldn't help but to notice how strange he looked too. He was an icy white with a large black dusting of scales down his back and face. His narrowed blue eyes stared unblinkingly out into the crowd. _I know him! I've seen before when mom calls Moon up to report at the council meetings!_

Blooming generally remmebered him sitting tall and menacingly behind her, it never really clicked that he was probably her son.

After a -yawn- heartwarming speech given by Sunny, the dragonets marched to their first classes. Blooming went though at least a dozen different tunnels before she finally found the right one. It dumped out into a large classroom with a bunch of stone benches for them all to sit on. A SeaWing stood at the front of the class, his blue scales gleaming in the firelight, he wrote a few words on a large paper on the wall then turned to face the class. Everyone was arguing over seats and giggles could be heard from the back when a big MudWing sat down next to a couple of girl MudWings. Blooming rolled her eyes.

"Seeing as how you are all bickering- assigned seatings are now going to take place!" Webs boomed grumpily. All the students protested but he would not break.

Blooming zoned out as the teacher called out names and pointed to seats, she was thinkong about manners and kindness and the stress of having to become a queen and...

"Blooming!" The princess's ears perked up. "Over there, beside Nightfroster."

Blooming's ears felt hot as she awkwardly shuffled over next to the dragon, who was -much to her embarrassment- the one who had helped her up this morning. She sat, fidgeting, wondering how to look as normal as possible. Blooming avoided Nightfroster's eyes, which was easy, because he was doing the same thing.

Class dragged on, Blooming could have sworn she heard a small firework go off in the back of the class, but other than that it was very boring. Webs was talking about the different Tribes and how they survived the Scorching and blah blah blah, like she hadn't heard it before.

The gong rung again. _Thank the Great Rain Dragon, this torture is over._

Blooming packed up herself and bolted out the door, leaving Nightfroster staring after her. The princess found the next classroom quite easily, it was a rather large stone cavern with a underground river flowing through it. Blooming lighted down beside the stream and glanced at her reflection in the water. A whoosh of wings braught her attention to a small gold dragon landing behind her. "Blooming!"

The princess was suddenly wrapped in a warm embrace. "Oh hi Aunt Sunny." she said awkwardly, she never did like hugs.

Sunny's moss green eyes glowed from her smiling face as they exchanged greetings. They talked endlessly until the rest of the class had arrived. Two SeaWings pulled themselves out of the water, shaking cold droplets on Blooming and Sunny. It was Typhoon and her twin brother Monsoon. They honestly couldn't be more different, one was big and strong while the other was lanky and agile. They both were extremely tall though.

Next came Leopard and what Blooming could guess was her brother. The male hybrid was a white sand color with smart blue eyes and a barbed tail which looked wickedly sharp.

They were quickly followed by three dragons each stranger than the next. The first was Nightfroster (this earned a hiss from Blooming) then a pale moon white NightWing and then a stone grey dragon. The white one looked pure NightWing except from the fact she was all white and had a whip-thin tail. The last one was a large grey that faded into an even dark grey near his tail.

An angry growl enetered the room and two dragons flew down to join them. One of them, Kestrel, was screaming at the other. He took all her retorts without a single word, his gold eyes as happy as ever. He was a pale grey with white underbelly, he had the build of a SkyWing but the scale platings of a MudWing.

Finally, Blooming's own siblings arrived. Webweaver was at the front looking goth and creepy as usual while her brother, Golden, trotted along behind, looking like the total opposite of her.

Sunny sat up as the dragonets formed a semi-circle around her, the dragons bickering quietly as they sat down.

Firefly entered last, dragging a bag of scrolls behind her and looking ready to snap at any dragon who dare ask to help her. The pretty NightWing collapsed beside Blooming, she leaned on her bag with a small crunch. Blooming couldn't stop her eyes from rolling.

Sunny sat up as the dragonets formed a semi-circle around her, the dragons bickering quietly as they sat down, Nightfroster sat on one end while Blooming sat on the opposite. _Ha, he can't bother me now_ , Blooming thought but felt guilty for thinking it, _all he did was help me..._

Sunny clapped her claws together and smiled proudly at the students, "As you can tell I purposely put you all together for a reason, you all have something in common! Your parents helped save the world as the Dragonets of Destiny and the Dragonets of Prophecy!" Or you pooled us together because were a bunch of hybrids...

"Wait," Nightfroster's younger, whiter sister piped up, "Where's Lotus?"

"Oh no! How could I forget her! Oh look there she is." Sunny said, looking relieved as Lotus poked her gleaming head from the stream.

"Sorry I'm late," Lotus called as she pulled herself onto the shore. Her long spindly legs dripped cold water and her scales glowed like the inside of a seashell. Her pale green fins stood out from her back, bright blue eyes looked serenly around. She ducked her delicate wings away and sat down next to Nightfroster's brother, who shot the pretty dragon a smile. _I didn't know Lotus signed up for this school... I wonder why Kinkajou didn't tell my mom._

Lotus was good friends with Blooming becuase Lotus' mother was Kinkajou- one of Glory's closest friends. Blooming always like Lotus because she was quiet and calm and gave useful pointers when they were practicing curtsies.

"No it's fine Lotus, its hard to get around this school," muttered Sunny giving the walls a glare, "Ok let's get started, this class is all about socializing so let start with one end of the semi-circle and go full round, tell everyone your name and a few facts about you."

Nightfroster looked startled when she pointed at him to start. "Er I am Nightfroster, my mom is Moon and my dad is Winter. I like reading and uhm... bird watching?" The crowd giggled, Nightfroster shrugged at looked away. Next in line was his sister.

"My name is Fallensnow, my parents are Winter and Moon, I love playing hide-and-seek and having snowball fights." she turned around and poked her brother.

"Oh ok, my name is Echo, my parents are Winter and Moon, I love telling stories but I cannot read them... I am blind." Blooming snapped her head around. Blind?

Lotus gave the grey dragon a pat on the back before continuing, "My name is Lotus, my mother is Kinkajou and my father is Turtle. I like collecting pearls..."

All eyes went to Firefly. "Ahem, Firefly..." Sunny called out quietly.

"What?" the purple dragon's snout poked out behind a large scroll, "Oh, right, my name is Firefly, my mom is Fatespeaker and my dad is Starflight. I enjoy reading, drawing and not being disturbed." She ended with a pointed look at Sunny.

A large grey SkyWings shuffled his wings awkwardly. "I'm Osprey, I like flying with friends." Osprey had the looks of a SkyWings but his white underbelly and grey scales proved otherwise. "Oh and my mom is Peril and my dad is Clay."

Kestrel was next, earning a huff from Blooming and then her two younger sisters which one looked completely MudWing and the other looked like an albino MudWing.

Then came Typhoon, who raised her head proudly and smiled at her audiance. "I am Typhoon and this is my two brother Monsoon," she said, nudging her green brother who gave them a nervous smile, "Our dad is Riptide and our mother is Queen Tsunami, I like fighting and hanging out with friends-"

"While I like learning and chess." Monsoon added thoughtfully.

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the cavern. "I SWEAR, FENNEC, IF YOU PUT ANOTHER GLOWWORM IN MY HORNS-" Leopard was screaming at her brother Fennec as she pulled a slimy white thing from her white horns.

"Yup that's me," A sandy white dragon replied from next to her, he had the air of a jokester and the scars to prove it, his cool blue eyes watched the crowd with interest and sharp wit, a snarky smile covered his snout. "I'm Fennec, son of Qibli and Lynx and I" -he paused dramatically- "am a total daredevil."

"And I am Leopard, his older sister and apparently the only one who has to keep him in check." She sneered.

Leopard sat glaring at Fennec, who smiled serenely. Golden, Blooming's brother, sat up and turned bright pink. "My name is Golden, named after my weird never color-shifting gold horns, and I like playing RainWing games and papaya!"

Everyone lifted their talons off their ears as he finished, Fennec lifted an eye-arch at the blindingly pink dragon and then at his contrasting sister, Webweaver.

Webweaver lifted her extremely long neck and looked without motion at the group. "I'm Webweaver." She then turned back to look at her talons.

"Anything else to add Web?" Sunny asked cautiously.

"Yes- don't call me Web." Blooming face-palmed. Then all eyes were on her, she raised her narrow snout and gave everyone a fake smile.

"My name is Bloomingshadow, my father is Deathbringer and my mother is Glory- Queen Glory."

Nightfroster looked at her intently through cold blue eyes.

 _Whatever he's thinking it can't be good._


	4. Quick Notice!

Hey there readers! From this point on the story will be continued on my DA page! I am about half-way through the story on there so if you want to finish it I suggest you read it on there. Just so you know my page on DA is completely clean! No curses no themes!

journal/Web-of-Lies-Intro-614798723


End file.
